projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Amhs
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Project glee Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella I can go around and edit all of the character pages to give them similar layouts to my own if you'd like!! 21:37, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! I think so! I would just make a Heading that says "Episode" and post it right below it. :D can't wait for the episode!!! <3 21:45, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Ahms, can you teach me how to make an infobox for my character? Cause i really dont know how to. Veku123 Thank you! So excited by the first episode! Veku123 AHHH SO EXCITED! 23:11, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I almost finished the page, but i have a little problem, how can I put the image in the Infobox? I put it, but it only appears if you click in the archive. Veku123 Can I ask whenever I get in the bottom, may Brandon sing Giving Him Something He Can Feel? I love that song, and I could see Brandon doing well. (: ~Gleek655 You're welcome! And if you need someone to be like an editor for you before you publish episodes or anything, I'd be glad to help! I'm always here for anything you need. Theatregleek1995 aka Ryan Thomas 16:01, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ahms! When will you write Sexuality? Individuality was really good! Even if I were in the B3. XD ;) I think that'd be a fun little teaser. Hey.. um everyones doing their charactors "Blog" for individuality.. should we all do that? Gleekgirljerks (talk) 23:18, August 21, 2012 (UTC)Gleekgirljerks (aka Andi) The boys should perform Sexyback! Bahahaha. And also we would love for Drew and Ryan to be a thing on the show. And since Brandon has a crush on Drew it could be a love triangle and cause tension between Ryan and Brandon since Ryan and Drew will be together!!! Theatregleek1995 aka Ryan Thomas 05:50, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Take your time! Run it through spell check before you post it! And try to add lots of details and character development!!! :D I expect it to be just as intriguing as the last episode <3 Theatregleek1995 aka Ryan Thomas 23:43, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Taylen I don't know how to not love you, I only know how to not let you go.❤✰ I think that it would be cool that Taylen try to chase Gray or Tyler. I mean I put it where in her blog she really wants Gray. And maybe she could realize that's there something that she likes about Tyler.. And if you don't like that idea it's fine. It's just a suggestion. . Just thought out of respect for you that I should tell you, Ryan Thomas was also accepted into another fic. He's the exact same character over there. It's not a big deal. I'll still be just as active here. I just wanted to let you know out of courtesy! :) Theatregleek1995 aka Ryan Thomas 02:50, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Anmhs! :) I have updated the themes Emily good and bad at at my profile. :) And I would love her to crumble at romantically because it remind her of her step-dad raping her.. Thanks! :) Please make her stay by the way! :D I want her to win LOL I really enjoyed Sexuality! Theatregleek1995 aka Ryan Thomas 21:37, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Can you get on chat??? Gleekgirljerks (talk) 03:39, August 24, 2012 (UTC)Andi Green Hey Ahms, I was wondering when will you post Vulnerability? By the way, Sexuality was awesome! Veku123 Hey, So if you have read Andi's Sexuality blog (if not, stop reading this and go read it :P) Well me and Veku123 (AKA Connor) Had an idea! We were wondering if you could create Candi (Veku's name BTW)? If not, or if so, Can you leave a message on my talk page? Gleekgirljerks (talk) 00:46, August 25, 2012 (UTC)Gleekgirljerks (AKA Andi) Hey hey hey! Rember in chat we were talking about Candi? Well, I wrote it :p This is just an Idea for it http://projectglee.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Gleekgirljerks/Behind_the_scenes_(My_Idea_for_Candi) Hi AMHS! I was wondering if you could change me to an administrator to make it easier helping edit around the wiki? You just have to go to the Admin menu and click change user rights. Type theatregleek1995 and then just check the box that says administrator. Thank you! Theatregleek1995 aka Ryan Thomas 05:00, August 25, 2012 (UTC)